Prior to the instant invention, when a person went on an excursion to the beach for example they had to bring with them all the required accessories such as an ice box, a seat, a sunshade and a mat, etc. In is inconvenient to use and store these accessories and easy to forget to take all of them with you when you leave. As the standard of living increases leisure activities such as swimming and sunbathing at the beach in summer are also increasing in popularity. In view of the above, the present invention provides a portable beach accessory which is very convenient to take to the beach and use and store thereafter.
The object of the present invention is to offer a portable beach accessory which is convenient to take to the beach and use. By opening the rear box cover or base of an ice box and adjusting the support arms thereof by positioning them into one of the indents or recesses in the base the ice box body is provided at a stable inclined angle. The mat can be pulled out and the user can lean on the ice box body, and lie on the mat when resting. By removing the movable cover of the container a sunshade may be opened so as to shade the user from the sun. A rest plate may also be removed to form the user's head or back rest, and a pair of armrests amy be extended on which the user may rest their arms.